yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Man In The Sketch
Chapter 4: The Man In The Sketch, known as Chapter 4: The Sketched Man in the original, is the fourth chapter of Yakuza 3. Plot A year later, Kazuma Kiryu receives a phone call from Osamu Kashiwagi letting him know that Daigo Dojima has been shot by what appears to be Shintaro Kazama. Shigeru Nakahara was also shot most likely over the deed to the orphanage's land. Kiryu vows to return to Kamurocho in the morning to track down the deed. He has Haruka promise him that she will take care of Saki and Rikiya. As day breaks, a dog appears at Morning Glory Orphanage, before running off. Izumi is keen to catch the dog, so she, Kiryu, and Mikio Aragaki go to Downtown Ryukyu to look for it. Kiryu splits from the other two to search the Hatsumachi part of town. He eventually catches up to the dog in the north-east part of Hatsumachi. The dog still seems hesitant to adapt to Izumi, but eventually the dog begins to bond with her. She decides to name it Mame, after a similar dog she used to have before her parents died. Izumi and Kiryu then return to the orphanage. As Kiryu returns to the orphanage, Rikiya is there waiting for him. Rikiya clues Kiryu in that Mitsuo seems to be developing feelings for Riona. After being rejected by Riona, Rikiya challenges Kiryu to have a fashion makeover for Mitsuo. After purchasing clothes for Mitsuo, Riona still rejects going to the movies with them. Riona then goes into town with her friends and Mitsuo ends up following behind her. When Mitsuo notices that her friends are picking on her for her burn on her arm, Mitsuo steps in and fights for her. Mitsuo then tells Riona that he can accept her scar and the two seem to start growing closer. Koji then asks Kiryu if he will play baseball with him and he quickly rounds up the entire orphanage to play a game of baseball. On the beach is another boy named Akira, who joins in on the baseball game. After Kiryu returns back to the orphanage, Akira hurts himself while playing baseball. Akira's Mother shows up and begins to chastise Kiryu for the way that he is running the orphanage, however, Akira defends the boys. Hashimoto also shows up to chastise Kiryu, but is soon chastised himself when Akira mentions that Hashimoto's son is also bullying him. Kiryu says goodbye to the children of the orphanage and lets them know that he will be going to Kamurocho for a week and that Saki will be staying with them. Haruka presents Kiryu with a plane ticket and says that she would like to go to the Public Market with him before she has to leave. However, before they can make their way to the market Kiryu sees Akimoto and Mizuki frolicking with each other on the beach. Akimoto lets Kiryu know that the two are engaged, before they also head to the Public Market to get some food. Kiryu follows the two on their vacation making sure that they keep out of trouble. Once again, they return to the Morning GLory beach where Mizuki eventually reveals that she is the sibling of Mizuki. While Kiryu is flying back to Kamurocho, a series of scenes plays out where it shows that tension is rising following Daigo Dojima getting shot and that there is a power vacuum forming within the Tojo Clan. Tsuyoshi Kanda reveals his plans to begin formulating an all out war. Back in Kamurocho, Kiryu immediately sees that there is something going on at Stardust and decides to see what the problem is. Inside, Hasebe of the Nishikiyama Family is attempting to buy the club for a month to serve as their base during the upcoming yakuza war. After a quick fight with Masabe, he reveals that Osamu Kashiwagi is about to die. Objectives *Find Mitsuo. *Go to Kamurocho. Related trophies original= |-| remaster= Gallery The Man In The Sketch 1.jpg The Man In The Sketch 2.jpg Y3hasebe.jpg Category:Yakuza 3 Chapters